My Crazy American Citizan
by RockChalkLove
Summary: Tony and Ziva. Slightly spoilerish, nothing too bad. Just to warn you!


Ziva walked out of the elevator with a grin on her face. She was having a good week and it was Friday. Nothing could bring her down from her good mood. She sauntered into the bullpen and tossed her bag on her desk before glancing over at Tony. There he sat, reclined in his chair, feet propped up on his desk smirking at her.

"What are you so hung bo about?" Ziva asked sitting down into her desk chair.

His grin widened, "Gung ho, and you will see in 5… 4… 3…" he became silent and mouthed the rest of the way down as McGee walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk.

"Tony!" McGee exclaimed jumping out of his seat. Tony bent over in his chair laughing.

"What did you do?" Ziva asked looking back and forth between Tony and McGee.

"He put a tack in my chair! Very juvenile, Tony!" McGee said glaring at Tony as he threw the tack at him.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, giving him a good slap upside the head, "Stop picking on McGee!"

Tony rubbed the back of his head, "But, Gibbs-"

"Ziva," Gibbs said turning towards her and choosing to ignore Tony, "the director wants to see you in his office."

Ziva frowned as she got up from her desk and shared a quick, confused look with Tony who shrugged his shoulders. She did the same to him before heading towards the stairs.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted as he sat down at his desk.

"Yes Boss?" Tony said immediately turning away from watching Ziva walk up the stairs and giving Gibbs his full attention.

"Stop staring at your partner's ass and get back to work!" Gibbs said not even looking up from the paperwork he was working on.

"Yes Boss! On it Boss!" Tony said, glaring at McGee who was silently chuckling at him.

Ziva meanwhile waited nervously as Director Vance's secretary informed him she was waiting. She could not possibly think of a reason why the director would want to talk to her and only her.

"You can go in now, Agent David." The secretary informed her giving her an encouraging smile.

"Thank you." Ziva said politely before taking a deep breath and opening the large door that led into the office.

"Ah, Ziva, come in." Director Vance said as Ziva took a step in a pulled the door shut behind her. Upon turning around, she froze in place.

"Ziva, my daughter, don't look so surprised to see your father." Director Eli David said standing and walking over to Ziva with his arms spread to give her a hug. Ziva quickly stepped around him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you here?" she spat out bitterly.

"_Agent_ David, you know better than to talk to your father like that." Director David scolded her, "Now, come and give your father a kiss."

"You are _not_ my father." Ziva said accusingly, "I am sorry, Director Vance, but I have work to do." With that, Ziva rushed out of the office.

Tony was _diligently _working when all of the sudden he heard a door slam. He turned towards the noise and saw Ziva run down the stairs and into the woman's restroom. He then looked over at Gibbs and McGee, both of whom looked just as confused as he was. Worried for his friend, he quickly got up from his desk and headed towards the restrooms.

As he opened the door to the women's restroom he heard the sound of a woman's crying.

"Ziva?" he asked in a concerned tone. The crying instantly stopped. Tony locked the door behind him and stepped further into the restroom, "Ziva? Are you alright?"

The door to one of the stalls opened and a red-eyed Ziva walked out avoiding looking at him in the eye, "Of course, Tony, why would I not?"

"Ziva, look at me." Tony said, stepping in front of her to get her attention.

"Tony, there is nothing for you to be concerned about." Ziva said, trying to step around him so she could wash her face at the sink.

"Ziva," he whispered lightly touching her arm, "please tell me what is wrong." She finally met his worried gaze and the tears that were threatening to spill over did.

"My, ah… my father is here." She whispered before looking at the ground.

Tony's eyes widened in anger, "What? What the hell is he doing here? He has no right-"

"Tony, I- He was just chatting with Vance in his office and he acted like nothing happened. Like he did not send me to my- on a suicide mission." She explained, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh, Ziva…" Tony sighed gathering her into his arms, "I won't let him get to you again. I promise."

"Tony, he is the director of Mossad. You cannot stop him from doing anything." Ziva whispered relaxing into his embrace. She never knew the comfort she could feel from Tony simply holding her.

"Well, then I will do everything in my power to keep him away from you." Tony said running his fingers through her long curly hair. He wasn't sure if he was taking this comforting thing too far, but as long as he got a chance to do it, he was going to take advantage of having her guard down.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva said letting out a sigh. She felt Tony press a gentle kiss to her forehead before he lightly broke their embrace.

"Everything will be fine. He will be gone soon enough, than everything will be back to normal again." Tony assured her as he wiped her tear stained cheeks dry. Ziva gave him a small smile before accepting his outstretched arm to lead her out of the bathroom.

Upon entering the bullpen they quickly dropped each other's arms and were met with the glare-off that was happening between Gibbs and Director David. When everyone in the room sensed their presence, they all turned their stares onto Tony and Ziva.

"Ziva, how dare you defy your father and walk out of the room!" Director David disciplined as he stepped towards her. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Ziva visibly tense and immediately took a small step in front of her, "Ah, Anthony DiNozzo, how nice to see you again." Director David said in a sarcastic tone.

"Director." Tony greeted giving the man his best glare.

"Now, if you excuse me, I would like to have a word with my daughter." The director said trying to move past Tony.

"I don't think so." Tony said stepping in front of him again. He felt Ziva reach out and grab onto the back of his suit jacket.

"Special Agent DiNozzo!" Director Vance scolded, "You do not speak to Director David like that."

"I'm sorry, Director, but we all know what he did to Ziva, and I for one am not going to let him hurt her again." Tony said, not allowing his gaze move from Director David's glare.

"Get out of my way!" Director David demanded suddenly losing his temper. His hand shot out and he shoved Tony out of the way to get to Ziva.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted, quickly making his way over to the scene, "Get your hands off my agent, and get out of my office."

"You have no right to talk to me in that way! Now, Ziva, come with me. You are coming with me back to Israel." He grabbed Ziva's arm and yanked her in his direction.

"Stop!" Ziva yelled, halting everyone in their tracks. She jerked her arm out of her father's grasp and took a step back towards Tony to give herself confidence, "I am an _American citizen_ now. You have no control over me anymore, and I am not going anywhere with you."

"I am your _father_! I will always have authority over you!" Director David roared, furious.

"You have not been my father since you sent me on the mission to Africa," Ziva declared, "This is my family now. You might as well leave if your only reason for coming here was to get me back, because I will no longer take orders from _you._" Director David stood there gaping and at a loss for words. He then looked back to Director Vance, silently asking for help in the matter.

"I'm sorry, Eli, but she is one of us now." Director Vance said to his longtime friend. Director David let out a frustrated growl before trudging out of the bullpen.

Ziva let out a strained breath she didn't realize she had been holding before looking around the room. During the whole ordeal, they had gained an audience of almost everyone in the building.

"Nothing to see here, people, back to work." Director Vance instructed before heading back up the stairs to his office.

"Ziva," Gibbs said walking up to her, "I do not need to see you anymore today. Tony, please take her home. Get some rest, Ziver." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before steering Abby, who looked like she was in between crying and cheering, back to her lab.

"Come on, Ziva." Tony gently said, placing his arm around her shoulders, grabbing his and her things, and leading her down to his car.

When he pulled up to Ziva's apartment building, Tony looked over to find her leaning her head on the window and staring out at the rain that had started falling a few minutes after they left. He sighed and got out of the car, walking around to her side and helping her out of the car.

"I'll walk you up." Tony suggested leading her towards the front door.

After they entered her apartment and he had set her things down, he stood there patiently waiting for some kind of reaction out of her. When she didn't acknowledge him after a few minutes, he sighed, "Get some sleep, I'll be back at seven tomorrow to pick you up because your car is still at the office." With that, he turned to open the front door.

"Wait, Tony," Ziva said grabbing his hand, "I just wanted to thank you. For everything."

"You have nothing to thank me for, Ziva, it was all you. You were great." Tony encouraged her.

"Well, still, thank you, I could not have done it without you." Ziva said wrapping her arms around him. Tony smiled and enveloped her in his arms, squeezing her tight.

"Well, in that case, you are welcome." Tony said as she inhaled his sent. After a few moments, they pulled back from each other slightly and gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly, they both started to lean in before they met in the middle in a sweet kiss.

"I'll always be here for you, my crazy American citizen."

**Too fluffy at the end? Too dramatic in the middle? I need feedback, people! So please, review! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**RockChalkLove**


End file.
